Heartbreak, Texas and The step-brother
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Maya and Lucas are throw into a crazy adventure after a traumatic passing. This story will make you laugh, cry and just might make yoy fall in love.


My eyes widen as my mother barges through my bedroom door, her blue eyes shining with despair.

Worry races through my veins; mum didn't cry she didn't even cry when dad left.

"Mum?" I ask shakily.

As soon as our eyes meet, blue orbs on green, a strangled sob escape my mum's lip.

"Mum you're scaring me"

Her warm hands quickly grab mine, "B-Baby, Zay…Z-Zay…h-he's g-gone"

That one sentence was all it took.

All it took for the air to be knocked out of my lungs.

All it took for my world to shatter around me.

All it took for me to know I would never see my boyfriend again.

It's been three months, three long months since I lost my best friend and myself.

I miss the little things mostly, like just ringing Zay and going to get a takeaway at 3Am when neither of us could sleep. Or like how every other Thursday we could take a trip to the Cinema because that's where we went on our first date.

But everything is different now, darker now.

My thoughts are thankfully interrupted by a knock on my front door, sighing loudly I get up and answer the door. My heart aches slightly when I see Zay's Step-Brother Lucas stood there with a box.

"Hey Maya" Lucas says his voice weak,

The ache in my chest increases, Lucas Friar wasn't like this. He was the class-clown, a complete Huckleberry; there wasn't one person who Lucas couldn't make laugh.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask holding the door open wider.

Lucas nods and steps inside, he looks around with a small smile "Never seen this place sober"

I laugh slightly, "Why does that not surprise me?"

The blonde's smile quickly fades away as he reaches into his back pocket he fishes out a white envelope. I stare at him strangely as he passes me the mystery which was just in his pocket.

I look down and in familiar, scruffy writing, written on the envelope was my name. My heart melted, my spine shivered, my bones felt like jelly.

"Zay..,.. Wrote me a letter?" I say trying to control the emotion in my voice.

Lucas nods a painful expression masking his face.

Hurriedly I quickly rip open the envelope, inside revealed a piece of paper.

 _Maya,_

 _If you're reading this then I've passed away, either I stopped responding too treatment or I gave up. If I gave up I'm so sorry to put you through that, I'm sorry I put you through everything._

 _You deserve better. Maybe now that I'm gone you'll bet better._

 _But can I just tell you how fortunate I am to have spent my last days, months, years with you by my side._

 _God I love you, Maya I loved you more than you could ever imagine and if you loved me back then you'd do me a favour. I don't want you to spend time crying and mourning over me because I want you to experience life with that beautiful grin of yours._

 _What I'm asking you for is simple, I've paid for it all in advanced, I've bought two tickets one for you and one is for Lucas, because he was my best friend and you'll both need each other now please take care of him, the tickets are for you two to go to Texas. Mine and Lucas' hometown, I've picked Texas because that's the place I've been my most happiest and I want you to experience ultimate happiness because there's no one in the world that deserves it more._

 _The tickets are under my bed, I've been changing the date to the end of every month, in each month I'm still with you because I knew eventually I wouldn't be at the end of one of them months._

 _You'll be staying with an old friend of mine called Josh Matthews don't' worry he'll be expecting you, I've booked you the return flight for 3 weeks after you go._

 _So as my last wish please go with Lucas to Texas and have fun baby! When you get to Texas Josh has got a list of things I want you and Lucas to do for me to ensure you'll have fun._

 _Speaking of Lucas please make sure he still cracks his stupid jokes. I know they're ridiculous but there's no denying he's the funniest person you'll ever encounter and if he's stopped making them then I'm glad I'm gone. Because there's no way in hell I'd want to live in a world without my best friend being the idiot he is, with that goofy huckleberry grin on his face._

 _I love you always._

 _P.S I want you to know it's okay to move on, to find new love. I don't want you to feel guilty, because if we would have broken up you would have moved on. Don't let the way I left you affect you from falling in love again, please._

My face is soaked with sadness, sobs rack through my body uncontrollably. I feel arms quickly wrap around, I quickly hold onto Lucas tightly.

"He…He gave me a similar letter" Lucas whispers.

I look up at him sorrow in my expression "We're going?" I try to say firmly but the cracking in my voice cancels out the firmness.

Lucas nods "We're going; we need to grant him his last wish. It's the least he deserves"

I nod as tears drip down my face, "D-Did you find the tick-tickets?" I manage out.

"Yeah, we leave on Friday"

"I best start packing then" I say mustering up the fakest smile I could manage.

The blonde boy nods, "Um, I best be going. If you need anything just call but I'll pick you up on Friday our flight is at 9PM, so I'll be here at around 6"

"Thank you Lucas" I say reaching to grab his hand.


End file.
